In the End
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Neo has been to Hell, The Matrix was corrupted and Zion was free. But when the flawless computer Program malfunctions, There isn't a thing the people can do. In between all the hate and pain, pride and loathing, The difference was inevitable. Neo x Smith Yaoi.
1. Impossible

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! This is also a Neo x Agent Smith which means Yaoi (GuyxGuy M/M SLASH) No like, don't read. and a bit of un-logical plot line, [I'm perfectly aware that it is impossible for some of these events that i'm going to write, to actually happen. So please be aware before you do begin reading, this aslo takes place after the last movie.] And finally, lastly, If there are any gramatical errors, They will be fixed as soon as I see them, I happen to be on a different computer than normal so misspellings and such don't show as they usually do. I will proof read before I post of coarse but be aware that It will be fixed and re-editted as soon as possible. Now enough of my ramblings and such. Enjoy :D**

Morpheus looked apon the croud, they were cheering, screaming in delight, all those happy faces, the people were free. Zion was finally free. The dark man smiled broadly, he couldn't believe that it had finally happened, Neo did it, saving all of them. He wondered for a moment how he was able to do so, did he sacrifice himself? Bribe? Fight? Where was he now? Morpheus didn't think too much on the subject when Niobe came from behind, a large smile on her already beuatiful face.

"We're free." Her voice gave away all the joy she was feeling, all the relief. If the machines won, they would all have been dead right then, but thanks to the One, they can breathe freely for the first time. They could finally take what was rightfully there's.

Morpheus chuckled at her fondly, "We have Neo to thank for that." Turning around to face the croud, they had a voice that was strong and loud, not afriad anymore, not weak. Everyone swallowed his facade, because they were so eager to hear him say it was over, so paralyzed to find that they lost. The tension in the air before that moment was so thick, that it was blinding, heartbreaking. Though at the end, the relief and joy that filled those dark caverns were so lifting, feeling like they were walking on clouds. Miles away from all their worrys, from all the pain that they lived through their entire lives.

It was a celebration, the best the people will ever celebrate, and ever will again.

"Morpheus." The dark man turned around to see a man he's never seen before. His face serious, and downright terrified for whatever reason. Morpheus couldn't help but wonder why, they had no more worrys, everything was just they way it should be, with the humans above the machines and controlling the mechanics once again. But the longer he looked at him, the more he realized that something was wrong. "Yes.."

"Sir, we have a problem." The man's voice was hushed, spoken haistly; The urgency overly obvious in his voice, the smile dropping from Morpheus's face, an eyebrow raised on his forehead, the younger male stepped closer, whispering. "Theirs something wrong with the Matrix."

Niobe watched as the two males mumbled and whispered to eachother, striking her curiousity, she hastily made her way to the men. Morpheus face went noticably pale, turning his head he whispered one last thing to the male, who nodded and went off quickly. Niobe raised a brow of her own, raising her hand to his shoulder, but he moved from her reach, flipping himself around to face her. The sudden motion frightened her, jerking her hand back she glared slightly before asking. "What's going on?"

"We need to find Neo."

Neo's entire body felt like it had been burned and chopped into tiny peices, the pain ebbed at every point in his body, he didn't want to move. _Am I dead? _He thought, silently hoping he was. Trinity was dead, Zion was free, and the Matrix failed, he had no reason to be alive anymore. He did what he had to do, he was finished, his usefullness had been used to it's full exstent. But somehow he still clung to life, he breathed in a choppy weak breath, the air burning his lungs, stinging his cuts and gashes across his body. He just wanted to expire already.

For whatever reason, he wouldn't. Fate wouldn't have him just yet, and death wasn't any closer than it was a moment ago. Taking in another shallow breath, he slowly opened one eye. Wire's and mechanics, electrical cercates and demented morphed cyborges were everywhere in his sights, the sky was still clouded over, air feeling warm and muskish. He slid his other eye open, staring directly in front of him, the robots flew on by like there was never a war in the first place, like there was no strife between them and the millions of humans they killed and lives they've destroyed. Neo, slowly tried to sit up, but his efforts were futile, pain shooting up his spine, he hissed before laying back down. Maybe he could just lay there and die, like he wanted to so desperately. He thought of Trinity, thought of her lovely face, all the blood. He couldn't believe she was gone, he wanted to burst into tears, wanted to scream, wanted to do _something._ His heart ached, brain overrun by thoughts and emotions it was overwhellming, hurtful.

"Fuck.." He whispered to himself, he couldn't do a damn thing, but sit there, wait for himself to expire, for help, for anything. He just had to wait, it wasn't fair, it was sick; A little way for life to say 'Thanks for the help.'

Neo had probably been waiting for hours, lost in his thoughts, time flying by like bullets. Until he heard the low hum of a motor, letting his deep eyes lift themselves up to find the location of the forgien noise. He saw the head of a ship, they were searching for him. He wanted to feel overjoyed that they sent someone to go after him, but only felt emptier, how was he going to tell them about what happened to the love of his life? How was he..

A soft beeping sound evaded his ears, they don't see him. Neo almost didn't do anything about it, but when reality smacked him in the face, he knew he couldn't let himself die there, he had things he had to say, things he had to do. There was just so much at risk, so much he couldn't just leave behind. Trinity would have wanted him to go on, to live his life, with or without her. Swollowing, his throat dry, feeling torn. "_Hey.."_ he yelled out, his voice sounded hoarse and weaker than he would have preffered, but that wasn't going to stop him. _"HEY!" _It took a lot of his energy to get as loud as he did, regretting it almost instantly when that striking ache stabbed his body once again.

The ship was getting ready to pass him, he wasn't going to die like this. He sighed heavily before screaming as loud as he could possibly muster. That did the trick, he could see the large vessle come to a slow halt. The agonizing pain, grew worse when they tried to bring him on board, biting his lower lip until the skin broke, the deep crimson running down his pale face, to keep himself from shouting out in discomfort.

Once on board, the first person he saw was Morpheus, his face deathly serious, as he and several others he'd never met took him to the medical center on the craft, tending quickly to all the severe injuries, his friend throwing questions to the wind, Neo not really catching a word of what he was saying or trying to say, it flew past his head, his mind on far more important things.

It felt like days, that he sat in that room, with the constant nurse or doctor fixing him up and cleaning the wounds, But in all honesty it had only been meer hours. Which would have been the most painful and tormenting hours he'd have ever been through. Bandaged and stictched back in one peice, he was then allowed to sit up, it wasn't nearly as harmful as it was the very first time, though it did still have that sting to it. Looking up at his friend, he smiled.

Morpheus didn't say anything for a long time, both of them sitting in complete and utter silence. Neo felt like he should start.

"Morpheus.." He began, his voice more energized, less strained. Morpheus trained his eyes softly on Neo's face, letting him continue. "Is Zion okay? Did we do it?" He asked, hope filling his very being. The sullen, slightly angered expression Morpheus was wearing unnerved the pale male, he didn't want to know if he failed, he didn't want Morpheus to point an accusing finger at him for what he couldn't accomplish. But instead of blame, he got a soft smile, "No, You did good Neo, you did good. I always believed in you. Zion has been saved because of you."

Neo felt relief wash over him, the paranoia died down as suddenly as it came. "Where's Trinity? Did you see where she landed?" Morpheus asked, making Neo tense at the mention of her name. Not answering, his silence was answer enough, "Oh.. Oh god.." Morpheus frowned, "T-..That's terrible, I'm sorry." He wasn't taking it terribly, but he wasn't taking it well either. There was a thick silence in the air after that, Both of them fighting back sadness, both of them trying to be strong about the situation, for her. After a long moment, Morpheus made an audible sigh, which sounded shooked and forsed, before he stood up and patted Neo's back tenderly, like a Father would his Son after he'd given him important advice. His eyes distant, holding a weary edge in his movements, he was getting too old for this.

"Neo.." He said softly, looking down on the younger male. "There is something you need to see."

Neo didn't argue, standing up caused slight discomfort. But he was healing quite fast, it wasn't much an issue, Morpheus offered his hand but was softly regected by the brunette, who pushed himself away from the dark man. Morpheus nodded, taking the lead down to the main deck. Ushering the injured male inside, Neo saw as crew members murmered amongst themselves, muttering things that Neo didn't quite pick up. They all turned to see them enter, the first person to step up was a man Neo knew as Xiod. "Sir, you have to see this."

"See what?" Neo asked, stepping closer. Xoid moved out of the way, and lead the One to the screens, pointing an index finger to a code on the top left-hand monotor. "What is it?" Neo questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at the screen, he still wasn't seeing anything. Just the code, that's all he saw, he didn't stare at it long enough throughout the day to see what over half the people on the ship did. Xoid got the hint, "It's a malfuntion." He answered, his eyes scanning the codes. "Someone's tampering with what they shouldn't in there."

"What?" Neo raised a brow, looking down at the male. He shrugged, "I don't know sir." He replied. "I've never seen anything like this before." He began typing away at the keys, looking for whatever he could find on the defective codes. "We've been trying to find out what they were," Xoid began, scratching the back of his head before continuing his search. "It's like something is trying to push something out."

"Is that possible?" Neo brushed his fingers through his hair, "I don't think so." The younger male responded. "But I've seen stranger things."

Morpheus grabbed Neo by the arm, pulling him away from a second. "Yeah?" Neo looked up at him. Morpheus looked at the screen momentarily before turning his attention back at the Brunette. "The Oracle.." He began, looking down at his feet. "She told me something like this was going to happen."

"What else did she say?" Neo half demanded, "Are we going to be over run again, are we.."

"One second Neo, let me explain." Morpheus, didn't have as much time as he wished. "She said that something will be regected in the systems, they will try to spit something out into the real world."

"How is that even possible?" That didn't seem right, nothing can come out of the Matrix, it's impossible. "What's coming out, did she say?"

"No, she didn't go into specifics." He glanced back up at the brunette, "But it has a great deal to do with you."

"How so?" Neo kept his voice calm, feeling anxious, he didn't want his friend to know that. "Like I said, she didn't go into specifics," He released Neo's arms, letting his own drop to his sides. "All I know is that some computer program get's pushed out of the Matrix, I'm guessing an object or a Person. How ever an object's mass, that was vertually created has been proven to have the capacity to survive in the real world. As if it were an object in the first place."

"How did it get pulled out?"

"The systems didn't want it anymore, some of the things in this room had been taken from the Matrix from disposible things they couldn't hold anymore. Like deleting it." Morpheus folded his arms behind his back. "We don't know how they showed up, we don't know how they recreated themsevles in a world that isn't a computer program, it's a mystery to us all. All we know is that it usually happens when something has become a problem for the world."

"Like, if thing's were to go missing in the Matrix.."

"It would appear in the real world." Morpheus finished, letting Neo sink in all this new information. "Have you ever wondered where half your socks went to? Or where the TV remote dissapeared to, but you could never find it?" Neo thought for a moment, before nodding. "That was because of the Matrix?"

"Indeed." Morpheus confirmed. Neo was quiet for a moment, before a question formed. "Has a human, ever came out of the Matrix?"

"I'm going to guess you don't mean being un-plugged, am I correct?" Neo nodded, Morpheus thought for a moment. "No, It's never happened."

"Hey! Sir! Somethings wrong!" It wasn't Xiod's voice, but another crew members. He didn't know who she was but didn't ask, both of them turning around to face the few of the members. All of them hovering the screens, Xoid's fingers typing furiously and quickly, looking like he was trying to prevent something. "Oh no.." Neo wasn't sure who said that, but it sure as hell didn't sound good. "It's coming through,"

Before Neo could ask what, a loud beeping sound and electrical shocks flooded to one of the nearby seats that connected thier minds to the Matrix. It made a violent snapping and popping sound, as a strong electrical current zipped through it. Wires flew out of the seat, as quickly as they showed, they began spinning themselves unrealistically around the tip where the head would be, more electric cackles and snaps as the wire moved around themselves tying tightly at the top before circling around eachother, making a shape like a head, before moving to the what looked like a neck. Working faster, intertwining until a body of wires strung against each other. It formed the shape of a male.

Neo and the other's stared dumbstruck, not certain as to what to do as the wires moved coherently with one another, until they began retracting. The wires moved away, Neo was the first to see flesh underneath all the wireing. Soon, everyone was looking at the pale skin that was appearing as the wires moved away, soon a leg was shown, the next foot and leg following. To the thighs, and upper body, the arms and hands were soon after, until the last of the cords were slowly removed, slivering like a snake, as the few wires finally disappeared, showing the face of the perpetrator. Neo felt his heart stop, and face lose all it's color, the feeling of fear and disbelief crawled up his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Thats not possible." Neo forced out, fear biting off at the edge of his words.

"What's not possible, Mr. Anderson?"


	2. Congradulations

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Same as before, this is a Yaoi. No like, no read. Enjoy :D**

Neo could feel his entire world crash around him when he saw his most loathed enemy open his eyes, There was no doubt in Neo's mind of the exact resimblance the man had, the thin lips stayed in a stiff line, the body language, the high cheek bones, and the cold, calculating facial features the man wore so emotionlessly, he was unmistakenably Agent Smith. The naked man groaned softly, lifting himself up off the chair he was resting on, he moved his hands to rub his eyes before letting them readjest to his new surroundings. Agent Smith's eyes landed on Neo's face, halting them there. Neo could practically feel himself shivering under the man's intense glare.

"Smith." Morpheus was the first to speak up. Smith turned his gaze away from Neo to look at the dark man, loathing practically dripping from the pale man's presence. "Morpheus, we meet again." The man didn't sound any different than when Neo and him first met all those years ago, the cockiness and pure utter comfidence just radiated off of the ex-agent. Smith's eyes wondered Morpheus's attire, before chuckling, "Wonderful desguises, I wouldn't have guessed it were you unless I heard you speak." Giving off a look of disgust, "You humans are filthy."

"You are in no position to be rude, Smith." Morpheus spat out his name spitefully, making his way past everyone to get by the ex-agent. Smith scooted away from the dark man, debating whether or not it would be in his best interest to attack or stay put. He wasn't sure why, but he felt drained, felt empty of something he couldn't quite put his finger on, speaking of which, he eyes wondered downward, finally noticing his lack of attire. "What's going on." It was more of a demand than a question, Neo stepped forward, his brow raised once again. "You mean you don't know?"

Smith stayed silent, his glare hardening in Neo's direction. "Mr. Anderson." His old name hissed out like it hurt the ex-agent physically to even say it. Neo gave a glare of his own. Morpheus grabbed Smith's arm, which the ex-agent pulled away quickly. "Don't touch me." He growled, Morpheus was less than fazed, in the Matrix, Smith would have been terrifying, his warning would have been heeded, but in the real world. He wasn't that much of a threat, he wasn't as fast as he was with all the codes, not as strong. Nobody was when they left the computer program, of coarse they weren't entirely sure, they've never had a program come out of the Matrix before, never a 'person'. Someone who was only codes and wiring, it was new to the people, but as those around Neo looked at the 7th wonder of the world sitting only feet away from them, they wern't sure how to react. Morpheus ignored Smith and grabbed his arm more forcefully, he checked the wrists, examining him. Morpheus looked at Neo and motioned with his head for the younger mans help. Neo agreed and went by his side, his eyes never leaving the emotionless pale face staring back at him.

"What do you need me to do?" Neo asked, finally breaking his gaze to glance at Morpheus, who sighed. "Can you stand?"

Smith didn't answer him.

"I'm taking that as a no." He glanced at Neo, signalling for him to grab one side of Smith, while he grab the other. With one swift movement, they scooped the pale man up, who grunted in protest but said nothing. Taking him back to the Medical chamber, and leaving the rest of the crew behind to discuss the event's of what just occured.

Smith was much lighter than he looked, the trip to Medical chamber wasn't as hard as Neo had originally believed, sitting him on the examination bed with ease. Morpheus called for one of the crew members, telling them to get some clothes that would fit the mans size, he didn't want him running around naked when they got back to Zion. Obeying his orders, the man ran off to some supply closet on the far side of the ship. Neo stayed by Smith's side, niether muttering a word to eachother, once Morpheus came back, he grabbed some medical equipment from the table on the far side of the room, returning with different materials, all simple everyday doctor-like supplys. Smith eyes them suspicously, "What _are _you doing?"

"It's procedure." Morpheus hesitantly answered, grabbing the Stethoscope, and putting them in his ears, he glanced up at Smith, who looked the least bit comforatble in his situation. "Procedure for what?" Smith rasped, though genuine curiosity edged at his voice. "When someone is unplugged, It is manditory to check their vital signs. Though in your case, I get to skip towards the end." Smith raised a brow. "But I wasn't unplugged." His tone held slight amusement behind it, as if pointing out how stupid Morpheus was sounding.

"No, you wern't. Matrix regected your data and tossed you out. Now we're about to find out what other things it might have done to you."

Smith looked ready to say something witty, but bit his tongue when he saw the scaples on the metal stand. What kind of procedure involved cutting him open? Neo must have noticed where his eyes were momentarily dazed, because he heard him chuckle, Smith didn't find it funny at all, giving the brunette a dirty look, he turned his attention back towards Morpheus. The dark man placed the Stethoscope roughly on the ex-agents chest, making the pale man slightly jump as the icy cold metal made contact with his skin. He growled. "Sh, just breath." Morpheus ordered, Smith was tempted to disobey but it wasn't really a battle he was whilling to fight. This wasn't where he belonged, he didn't have power here.

The ex-agent debated on his next moves, doing as he was told, he breathed. Slowly in and out. He decided that it was in his best interests to go along with what he was told. He hated the idea of submitting himself to the ways of a human, being told what to do by something so filthy, so utterly worthless, the degenerate virus the whole human race was, every day they got closer to self-destruction. It was below him, but he also knew that if he allowed himself to be in good terms with the disgusting creatures, there was also the chance he could put himself back in the Matrix, take revenge on the systems that wired him out. Even better, be able to kill the race when there fleshy back was turned. No matter, he let his eyes wonder Neo's face, who's attention was on the _freezing _metal tool. He's done worse in his exsistance, following a few orders here and there wouldn't be a problem, if he got to end them all in the end.

"Turn." Morpheus ordered softly, removing the object from his chest. Smith relucantly obeyed, having his back face the dark man, and his front facing Neo. They exchanged dirty looks before Smith jumped once again, _Stupid fucking freezing Stethoscope! _The first thing he's going to do before going with his plan, is throwing that _damn_ thing in _hell. _He could hear Neo stifle a laugh, he had the strongest urge to rip that smug look off the cretins face. "Good, face forward." Smith turned away from Neo's face, to look at Morpheus. "It seem's you have a steady heart beat, which to be honest I'm surprized you have a heart at all, and your breathing seems fine." Smith ignored the insult, "Anything else?"

"Yes, one other thing." Reaching down onto the metal table, he pulled off a syringe. "I need a blood sample, to determine your state."

"State?"

"If you're still a program."

"I am."

"I'm not so sure." Morpheus emptied all the air out of the tube, before reaching out his hand, "Hand me your arm." Smith looked at him for a moment, maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea to follow orders, especially from an idiot like Morpheus. He's a liar for one, He didn't have organs, So a heart was out of the equation, he also didn't have blood. He was a program, none of those things were nessisary for surviving. Breathing was the only thing him and the other agents had that seemed even remotely human, other than there apperiance, to make the public see them as humans and nothing technology created. It was for show.

Yet, hesitantly, he handed his arm over to the dark man who stabbed the sharp object quickly into his arm before sticking his thumb underneath the tip of the syringe, pulling it upwards. Smith felt a sting in his arm, he watched as this deep crimson liquid filled the clear glass tube. He wasn't sure if his eyes were tricking him, he didn't have blood, that wasn't in the downloaded content, that wasn't him. Morpheus pulled out the needle, placing it on the pan once again. The man from before walked back into the room, holding slighty worn clothing. Smith looked at the fabrics with disgust, but didn't have much of a choice. Either he put on the filth or walk around nude and exposed. He didn't want unworthy eyes looking at him, it was truely disgusting. He grabbed the clothes, sliding himself off the bed. His legs were wobbly under his feet, trying desperately to keep his balance and not to teeter off to the side, he managed to stay on his feet, long enough to slip on the pants and shirt. It felt terribly odd not to have undergarments on, but he supposed he'd get used to it.

Neo watched Smith get dressed, with relitive ease. Face emotionless, and didn't complain once. He watched silently, as Smith climbed back onto the examination bed. Noting how much shorter he was compared to himself, he had a few good inches compared to the ex-agent, Other than that, Smith looked shorter, paler, and far more intimidating than himself. It was unnerving how just one glance from the male could easily crumble an empire. Neo heard Morpheus thank the man before he left. The older male grabbed the blood sample and left the room, "Don't let him leave, keep an eye on him." He muttered before leaving.

Neo could feel cold eyes looking him up and down, before turning to watch the power hungry psycho. They sat in cold tense silence, it was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Before Smith spoke up, "I suppose your expecting me to congradulate you on defeating me, and saving that pathetic excuse of a sancuary." He began, snickering. "Zion, why waste your time?"

"Because they didn't deserve to suffer, they _don't _deserve anything more than to have their planet back," Neo snapped, "Which is more than what you deserve."

Smith smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr. Anderson, I deserve more than you think."

"I don't think you derserve a damn thing."

Smith shrugged non-chalantly, "You'll see one day Mr. Anderson, It is Inevitable."

Neo wanted to know what he meant by that, but was interupted by Morpheus, when he walked into the room. The test was done, which never took more than really a minute. He read over the results, smiling inwardly. "Congradulations Smith." He started, a cocky smirk of his own planted itself on his lips. "Looks like the Matrix did more than just throw you out." setting down the papers, he looked at the twisted man, "They took away your codes." Smith didn't need to hear the rest to know where he was getting at, "Are you telling me, that I'm disgusting now?" His stoic voice held zero emotion, at least not any that Neo could pick up on.

"Humans aren't as filthy as.."

"As I believe? I've studied human organisms for my entire exsistance, your race is like a virus." Smith spat out, "Every day, your kind trys to live in this currupted society that you made for yourself, it's as flawed as the degenerates in it, such as yourselves." He swung an accusing arm in the dark man's direction. "Just the smell of it makes me want to double over, Its _stench_ is everywhere." his emotionless face turned disgusted for a slight moment before returning back to normal. "If I am to be like you, I won't allow myself to _submit _into your ways of _caring and spreading this disease that is called the human race." _Smith hissed, fingers clenching onto the thin white sheets under him.

"Smith, you'll learn soon enough that humans arn't that bad." Morpheus said slowly as if talking to a small misbehaving child, Smith growled at him. He would _not_ be talked down to by such an inbecile. "Fine, act that way." The dark man sneered. "Your stuck here, you'll need to get over your hate, and deal with it." this made Smith scoff, smirking slightly before leaning back in mock comfort. "If you say so." He pronouced each word with sick forced happiness. Xoid strode in, a comunication device in one hand as he made his way next to Morpheus.

"We told the council." He started, handing over the device.

"You told the council?" Morpheus was slightly shocked that the crew would jump ahead without his direct order.

"Yes," He nodded, "They demanded we see them as soon as we get back to Zion, they want to see.." He made a head gesture to Smith, "They want to know that we're not lying."

"How adorable." Smith muttered under his breath. Neo snapped his head in the mans direction, narrowing his eyes out of annoyance, yet said nothing. Smith allowed his eyes to wonder the room, not really caring what the humans had to say, figuring that once he got there he would be sent to death or in exile. It didn't matter, the further away from this virus of a species, the better.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Morpheus questioned, placing the device away. Xoid shrugged, "I'm guessing it seems like one. Hell, if I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't believe it either." The dark man said nothing, glancing over at Neo, getting ready to leave, he walked to the door way before calling over his shoulder, "Keep an eye on him, I don't trust him."

"I love you to." Smith sneered mockingly, Morpheus ignored that last comment keeping his eyes trained on Neo, who nodded in understanding. Morpheus left without another word. There was a steady silence in the room for a long time, neither exchanged glances nor spoke. The only sounds were the soft beeps here and there, and the etching groaning sound the ship carried along with it, along with the soft breathing. Other than that it was silent, until Smith sighed, readjusting his itchy tattered worn clothes, they were scratching at his skin and were terribly uncomfortable. "You'll get used to it." Neo commented politly, shifting his head to face the annoyed man. Smith grunted in responce, "Like you had to?"

"Like everybody had to." Neo crossed his arms, leaning against side of the bed. Smith didn't react but just sat there, examining the room carefully. "After a while you don't even notice it's there, like missing a tooth."

"Maybe you forgot Mr. Anderson, but I never had to go through the child-hood stage you humans lived in." Pulling his feet on the bed, he sat cross-legged, "I wasn't programed to have a normal life like some programs, I was created meerly to stop those who were un-plugged." Neo couldn't help but feel slight pity for the man, he _had _forgotton he wasn't a human being, forgotton that when he was created he was already a full-grown man and ready to become the gate-keeper for the Matrix. He shrugged the feeling away, this man was a monster,_ is_ as monster, he wasn't worth feeling for.

There was another silence, less tense than the last. "Why." Neo's ears perked at the half whispered word. His head turned slightly to look at Smith, who wasn't facing him. "Why what?"

"Why did you fight?" Smith turned to face him, "Why were you so persistant to save the people who didn't care about you until you proved your worth? Why fight for those humans when they didn't do a thing for you, you didn't owe them anything, and you still don't."

"I fought for what I beileved it." Neo answered, not exsactly offened. "I fought for what seemed like the right choice, for what would benefit others more than myself."

"What difference did it make?"

"All the Difference."

"How?" Smith half-snapped, his patience wearing thin with the human.

"Because," Neo began, looking to face the wall again. "It's the praise, it's the happy faces that look up to me for guidence, it's the children, and knowing that it's you that gets to promise them a future, that it's all these lives that are rested in your hands, it's the relief and joy that you feel when it's all over, and knowing deep down that it was worth it."

"And was it?" Smith asked, "Was it worth ruining the lives of perfectly happy civilians, who enjoyed the peace of mind? Who enjoyed the boring ignorance of there everyday life?" Neo shurgged, "They deserved more, they all do."

Smith didn't argue, though it was obvious he disagreed. "Tell me Mr. Anderson, what do you think they'll do to me?"

"Who? The Council?"

"Who else?"

Neo thought for a moment, in all honesty, he wasn't sure what they were going to do to him. He was never there when they did there meetings and held there appointments, it didn't interest him, and when he was there he wasn't paying any attention. Remembering all those times when Trinity had to nudge him to consentrate, or to stop staring at the wall. He smiled softly for a second before letting it drop. "I don't know what there gonna do."

Xoid walked into the door way, hand holding onto the edge. "We're here."

"But I guess were about to find out."


	3. Choiceless

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Same warning as before! Neo x Smith fanfiction!**

Being pulled out of the room with Smith at his heels, they made there way to the front of the ship. The Crew members stared at the phenomina behind him, eyeing down the pale man who payed them no mind. One of the crew reached out to touch him, but instantly regretted it when Smith gave him a glare that could kill small animals. Neo ignored them all and found Morpheus at the enterance, waiting patiently for the both of them. "Smith." He greeted, Smith said nothing, and barely acknowledged his presance, his sudden attitude shift only proved he was just as anxious about the court meeting as Neo was. Neo really didn't want to go, but didn't have much of a choice, he knew he wasn't in trouble. On the contrair, once he stepped out of the metal container there were cheers everywhere, people were in rejoice and laughter filled the air. The normal deep terrified vibe had dissapeared, making the caves far more welcoming and comfortable to be in, Neo let a small smile creep onto his lips. The people of Zion murmering towards one another, giggles and shouts were passed along. This being called a Warm Welcoming would have been an understatement, they were treating Neo like he was some kind of God.

Smith's eyes widened slightly when he stepped out of the craft, this place was far larger than he originally believed. It seemed to go on for miles on end, people were everywhere, the noise was loud and pleasant, the smell was bitter though it didn't bother him as much as it normally would, considering the fact that the place was filled with so many types, from digusting to sweet, bitter to pleasant, cold to warm, it was terribly confusing. Morpheus put his hand on the small of Smith's back, leading him forward into the croud, the citizens of Zion moved away, the cheers and happy face's changed to confusion and excitement. Wondering if this is the man they have been told so many terrible storys about, the Grim Reaper of the Matrix, looking upon his face was like looking Satan in the eyes. This man was a menace, a Bogeyman story parents would tell there children to make them go to sleep or take there medicine.

Morpheus guided the pale man to the court, eyes on them the whole time until the large doors closed behind them. Smith could feel his pulse speed up, it was a curious reaction he had never felt before, it confused him terribly, but thought nothing of it. The hallway was dark and smelled of musk, it was a bitter mixture of sweat and rain fall. It was truly disgusting, like everything else he had seen, he didn't like being there in the slightest. Morpheus brought him into the main room, where several different people sat at a long table, they stopped talking as Smith walked into view. The shock barely hidden from their face's, "Is that him?" A woman said, she seemed to be the leader of the group. "Yes." Morpheus answered.

Neo walked in behind the both of them, getting pleasant smiles from the court memebers. They said nothing to him, but he could still feel the acceptance coming from there very being, the soft understanding and the proudness that came from there stature. "Come in Neo." A man said, "Sit, all three of you."

Smith turned around, he wasn't sure how he missed the chairs, but oblieged and sat inbetween the two other men, who sat silently awating for the members to begin talking. The woman from before was the first to speak up, "So this is the man we've been told so much about, he's an agent."

"Agent Smith, if you will." Smith smirked when she winced, she looked downright terrified of him. "R..-right.." She cleared her throat before continuing. "So How did he escape the Matrix? I didn't believe that such a thing was even possible." He admitted.

"The Matrix couldn't handle his codes anymore, he became a threat to the entire programs exsistance so they had him _deleted. _The only problem with deleting an Agent, is that they don't stay deleted, especially something as charasmatic as Smith is." Morpheus began to explain.

"Your too kind," Smith replied sarcastically, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. "Please do go on, what else to you think of me?" The man folded his hands on his lap, his totally relaxed stance made Neo question his own, looking downward his form was stiff and looked nervous. Taking in a deep breath he told himself to relax, he was going to be fine. The meeting wasn't even about him. Morpheus ignored Smith and continued.

"Something that has been able to control the entire population in the Matrix, mess with the codes, and morph things when it is supposed to be impossible, has a very strong hold on things it obviously isn't supposed to, a personal motive. It made Smith far more dangerous than the other Agents, making him far more powerful. The Matrix was made to handle a great deal of different things, but it can't handle a time-bomb of a code that it had originally believed it could control." He paused a moment to see if Smith would give off a witty remark, but when nothing came, he continued. "When the Matrix saw the threat that it's own wiring created, it tried to destroy it and continue on. But as it seems, that Smith here has found a alternitive to his end, and got himself sent outside into a world he shouldn't be able to survive in. The Matrix exiled him, as it seems, and We are still dumbfounded on how he's alive, how he's able to be standing in front of us."

"Will there be an explination anytime soon?" The woman asked, "Is there anyway you could track down what tossed him out, or trace any loose codes to see what may have malfunctioned?"

"We're getting to that." Neo spoke up. "What happened wasn't natural.."

"_I'm_ not natural, Mr. Anderson." Smith muttered slowly, glaring at Neo.

"Mr. Anderson..?" A Dark man spoke up, curiosity in his voice. Smith let off this dark chuckled, but said nothing, Neo was starting to believe that Smith got a kick out of confusing innocent people, and making them feel stupid. Neo rolled his eyes, "Thomas Anderson, that was my name back in the Matrix before I even knew what the Matrix even was." The court members nodded, Smith scoffed. "You incompetent disease's.." His voice trailed off.

The woman looked down at Smith, examining his body language. The way he spoke, and his facial expressions, she saw something, she couldn't explain what it was, but it was there. Something about this man seemed important, she couldn't put her finger on it, shaking her head, she ignored it. "Leave, let us decide the fate of .."

"Agent." Smith Hissed, He hated it when he was called a _Mister, _It implied life, implied a family and a choice of what you wanted to become of what you have became. Smith never had the choice, he was created an Agent, and that is how he planned to die.

The woman softly nodded, "Er.. _Agent _Smith, and we'll call you back in once we've come to a conclusion."

The three males stood up, and advanced towards the doorway. "Don't keep me waiting." Smith sneered over his shoulder before dissapearing into the long dingy hallway. Neo sighed once he was out of view of the court members, he always felt like he was a child being disaplined when he was around the group, whether or not their conversations and disscusions concerned him or not. Smith on the other hand seemed totally relaxed, and if anything annoyed with the group, Smith never did like putting his fate in the hands of others. He despised it almost as much as he despised the human race, almost as he hated the stench they carried around with them, almost as much as the virus spready speices that threatened his very exsistance.

Morpheus and Neo got into a long discussion about that Trinity female, Smith hated her to. She was no better than any of them, his ears perked when he heared about her _untimely _death, good riddence, one less degenerate to wonder the streets the better, if he had his way, Neo and Morpheus would be right behind her, but he needed them right now. When he got the chance he would rid of their exsistance, just as they tried to do with his. The court members seemed to have talked for hours, Smith could feel himself growing tired, eyes heavy and the wall becoming more and more comfortable against his back. Sliding down the concrete walls and onto the cool floor, his back pressed against the wall he yawned, Neo and Morpheus instantly looked down at the sleepy figure, Morpheus cocked a brow but smiled softly when he saw Smith's eyes shut. Smith looked like an innocent child when he was tired, Morpheus always saw the light in people, no matter how invisible it seemed, Neo silently agreed with that. Morpheus looked down at him for a moment longer before looking back up at Neo, continuing their conversation from before.

Smith wasn't sure how long he was out, but felt a rough nudge on his shoulder, making him shoot awake. Neo's face was meer inches from his own and were wide in surprize before he quickly regained his composure. "They want us back in there." Smith nodded, standing up off the ground. He dusted off his already filthy clothes, walking in close behind the two males. Wiping away the sleepiness from his eyes he sat in his seat, looking up at the members who all looked at eachother, then back at him. "Is something wrong?" The woman asked Smith, who cocked a brow at her, "What?"

Neo looked at him, wondering what the woman saw, but when he saw the sleepiness, the glassy eyes, and slightly flushed cheeks, it could have easily been mistaken for crying. Neo looked at her, and shook his head, she didn't push it and went on with what she had to say. "Well M..-Agent Smith, We've come up with your sentence."

"Go on." He replied, stiffling a yawn. He deperately wanted to sleep again, he's never been able to do such a thing back in the Matrix, and it was definately something he could get used to. He remembered thinking that sleep was a pathetic attempted for humans to recharged themselves like a battery, he didn't know that it felt pleasant to lay down, getting the weight off you body and let the world relax around you. The only thing he didn't like was the deep empty void he felt when he closed his eyes, it felt wrong. Like something was missing, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Considering the fact that what you have done in your past, is more than enough to have you sentance to death. We as a council have decided that death was too kind for you, we debated on whether or not to send you to Zion's prison, but it wasn't enough. Nothing we could come up with seemed to fit what you deserved." Looking at the other members, she frowned, sighing she continued "We came up with something that fit, and we in advance, want to apoligize to Neo." She looked at the man, who frowned sitting up.

"Apoligize? Apoligize for what?" He asked, or more or less half-demanded.

"After all that you have done for Zion, the last thing we wanted to do was do this, but Morpheus couldn't handle him. We saw the way you were able to communicate with him, in a way that Morpheus didn't click." Her words weren't making half the sense they should have, she sounded like she was rambling, and it began to concern Neo deeply.

"When we saw this, It's you who we think has the best chance out of anyone to control him," She waved her hand idly for a moment, "Have you ever heard someone tell you '_You don't truly know someone, until you fight them'_,?" She asked, Neo nodded. She hesitantly went on, "It has come to my attention that the two of you fought, alot actually, so you must know one another very well.."

"Excuse me Ma'am, I know it's out of term for me to speak, but what are you implying?" Morpheus spoke out, giving all the members a curious look. The woman looked less than pleased to have to say this.

"Well, being this.. Well, we want The One to _supervise _Agent Smith."

"Like.. Live together?" Neo spoke out, his voice exsasperated. Smith's ears perkered, "You can't honestly be serious." A frown formed on his face and he glared at Neo.

"They hate eachother, My Lady. Do you honestly believe it would be a good idea to keep them side by side 24/7?" Morpheus asked, standing up.

The woman held up her hand, "It is our best choise, Neo saved Zion, defeated the Matrix, and kept Agent Smith in line before, I believe he can handle this task. Isn't that right Neo?" She looked over at the Un-Plugged man, who sighed and nodded. He couldn't fight with the council, he'd lose either way. Smith looked annoyed, his arms crossed infront of his body, this was rediculous and he knew it. The absolute last thing he wanted was to be stuck with that inconvience Anderson, but as fate would have it, he was left choiceless, he never had a choice in situations, he never got to choose what he wanted, what he felt he deserved. After the sentencing was over, a brute of a guard led them away from the court house, Neo kept glancing over at Smith. The walk back to his home was long and awkward, people would glance over at them and stare, mostly at Smith, how had his chin held high. Acting as if nothing bothered him, but Neo saw through his shell, he saw the anger and frustration, he saw the dissapointment and loathing. He understood, because he felt the same way, he felt like his life was based off of fate, and hated knowing that he never had a choice in what he was to do, felt like his future wasn't based off of his own decisions, but of others. It wan't fair, it never was.

**Chapter 3 is up! This is officially where I'm going to start writing the fluffs. Not much more for me to say, so I hope you enjoyed! BTW If you spot any Misspellings or Grammatical errors feel free to Review and point them out so I can get them fixed! Hope you enjoyed :D**


	4. Edible Substances

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! This is also a Neo x Agent Smith! In previous chapters their had been plenty of things I believe could use some serious editting, but for now. Enjoy Chapter 4 :) fluff coming soon!**

The lights flickered incoherently with the electirical current flowing through its wires; making the room itself seem darker and far more melancholy than it would normally feel for the chosen one. Uneasiness had settled in his veins the moment the door behind himself and the ex-agent, leaving them alone together.

The awkwardness was overbearing, but Neo kept his composure and let his eyes wonder his home in search for something to distract himself. He didn't want to hold a conversation with the brunette, or to do _anything _with him for that matter, but now, as it seems, he doesn't have any real say.

"There is um," Neo began, facing the Agent, whose eyes have been wondering the room as well. "A uh, bedroom, over on the left, where you can sleep."

Smith looked at him a bit longer, before nodding. "I realize that this entire ordeal, is going to be highly odd for the both of us." The older man stated, turning his head to the direction of his new found bedroom. "Let's make this as convient for the both of us as possible; Don't attempt to kill me, and I won't attempt the same towards you."

"How can I trust you?" Neo asked, eyeing the man.

Smith gave a low chuckle, "You can't, just as I can't trust you. We're going to have to follow our instincts and just.. Go with it." Smirking, he left the room, entering the small compartment that is to be his room. It was dingy, and slightly lengthy, yet a bet was drilled to the side of the wall. No window, or much else inside of it. It reminded the ex-program of a prison cell, but instead of bars, a door stood in its place.

Zion.. Not at all what Smith thought it would be, their was more people than he had originally imagined, at least from the walk over to this area as it seemed. He'd have to examine the area more in-depth, before figuring out what to do with it. He was finally in Zion, not in the way he had wanted to be, but there none the less. He silently wondered if he was aloud to roam freely, or if he was under some sort of house arrest, or if he could leave, that'd he'd have Neo fallowing like a kicked-puppy.

Lifting his bare hand, he ran his pale spider-like fingers over the rough surface of the wall. It felt like rocks and copper, rust among other things, chipping away to dust as his feather-like touches slid past the metalic cover. Moving his hands away, he examined his fingers, which were tinted a dirty redish color from the walls disinigrations. Brushing the digits on his loose pant legs, he sat on his bed, laying down.

Relaxing himself, he stared at the celling, which was made out of the seemingly same material as the wall bedide him. He tried to recall how he ended up here, how the Matrix was able to push him out. He could remember vaugly of being in slight pain, but nothing he certainly couldn't handle. Fuzzy vision issues, and the sudden feeling of being exposed. Opening his eyes here, where had he woken up.. a ship, as it seemed, but which one? Did it truely matter? Not in the least.

Smith openly felt disgusted with his fleshy exsistance, so fragile, so accident prone. Death was inevitable in this body, and it disgusted him. He didn't believe he still contained his abilitys as he did back in the Matrix, he may know his basics, but the other things he'd done.. Fuzzy, a blurry haze. He couldn't remember too much of his moves, of his techniques. Yet, he recalls doing them.

Resting both of his arms on his chest, he closed his eyes. Mentally scolding himself, when he realized he was actually going to have to try and sleep, and not have his program rebooted, and shut down for 8 hours.

"Damn it," He muttered under his breath. He wasn't as tired as he had originally believed, reopening his eyelids, he clenched his jaw, letting his mind wonder the normal things that humans do, things that are nessisary to survive with and whatnot. He knew the majoritys of what they are, but wasn't sure how to proceed with others. The only human thing he's ever been capable of, was breathing and talking, doing hand gesjures and other things of the sort. Never eaten before, never actually slept, never felt emotions. These things were new, and he'd have to quickly grow occustom to the unfermiallar territory.

Living all in it's self was going to be odd, having the chance to chose his own actions, unlike back in the Matrix where there were protected lines that not even he could cross. Even now, his sense's were hightened, he couldn't just only smell, he could taste as well, where he wasn't exsactly fond of that sense, he was curious as to what things truly taste like, only slightly mortified at the thought of the filth that'll effect his new-found sense's.

Lastly, there was Neo.. Smith felt himself unconciously growl at the thought of his name. It made his sick, ill beyond comprehension, and yet he'd been given the sentence to be stuck with the waste of skin. He couldn't imagine a worse punishment. He'd rather had been deleted, or put through some un-orthidox torture mechinism. But to be stuck with Neo? The last person he had expected to see, the last person he _wanted _to see, was that stupid idiotic lowly little cretin..

* * *

Neo felt his mind wondering a million miles an hour, each thought going too fast for him to grasp, cling to and listen; but they keep flying away, leaving the chosen one lost and confused.

He didn't understand why this was put on him, why the council thought it best for him to keep watch of Smith. Just because he _knew _him? Just because he could _control _him? Nobody could control that man even if they had a shock collar around his neck, a seven nation army pointing guns at his brain, and took away all his power. Smith didn't give up, and he sure as hell couldn't be _controlled. _Thats like trying to tame a pack of wild lions, by screaming at them covered in elk guts. It doesn't end pretty.

Neo found it odd, at how the council came to that conculsion as well. No exicution for the man's deeds? He'd single-handedly killed hundreds coming on thousands of people without even a sideways glance, he was ruthless and dangerous. How did those idiots think that he could _possibly _keep that time-bomb of a program in line?

Something felt wrong about the whole thing, and couldn't keep his nerves in check. He felt jittery and uneasy, like he wanted to be sick. He wasn't sure if he was afriad, or just in shock. Neither registered, but a feeling in his gut left him mentally ill.

Neo walked over to find something to preoccupy himself, as he allowed his nerves to finally calm. There wasn't much in his home, but found a few of Trinitys knick-knacks, as well as weapons and clothing. Neo felt his heart clench, as he gathered her possesions. He found a tattered box underneath a cabnit he kept in the kitchen. It felt worn, but it was put together well enough, and could still hold. Placing her objects in one-by-one, he closed the box tightly, before carefully placing the box under the sink.

He felt it safer in a place he was sure Smith wouldn't check. He couldn't keep it in his room, because he had an odd feeling that the man would snoop through there. Why? Because he was Agent _fucking _Smith. That's why.

He chuckled sadly to himself, closing the cabnit door shut, before standing upward and leaning againt the counter. Smith didn't have the right to look at her stuff, it was all his fault, everything was that heartless bastards fault, whether or not it was even directly or indirectly, it was still caused by the brunette that's only caused the younger man far more pain than he would ever like.

Questioned appeared in his head, things that just didn't make sense, and he doubted ever would. Why wasn't he dead? Hadn't he served his purpose? What more could he possibly be useful for? He supposed that Oricle had a bit to do with this, but he could never be so sure, he just couldn't shake this feeling he had about all of this. How unfair it seemed, how strange. "How Inevitable.." He mumbled to himself, letting a soft sad chuckle escape his throat.

"I'm glad I inspire your speech."

Neo jumped as the voice made it's way to his ears. His head darted to where Smith was standing in the doorway, hands folded neatly behind his back, face calm and indifferent. Even when he looked a mess, he still looked charming. _What the fuck? Where did that come from? _Neo shook his head slightly, turning his attention back to the Ex-Agent.

"You don't inspire me."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A change in topic, yet just as antagonizing as the last. Smith stared at him, and Neo felt it odd to look him in the face when he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He recalled the cold icey blue eyes from a few years ago, back when he first talked to Smith in that interrogation room. The eyes felt like they were peircing into the One's soul, with how they stared, it was intemidating, no matter that the Agent was a few good inches shorter than himself. He felt himself mesmerized by the man's eyes for a moment, before shaking his thoughts clear.

"No," Neo answered, "Just uh.."

"Talking to yourself," Smith smirked, finishing the man's sentence when he hesitated a moment too long.

Neo glared at him for a moment, but felt stupid when he realized the man was less than fazed. "What do you want." It sounded more like a demand than an actual question. Smith raised a brow, but let it drop when he answered.

"I am in need of an edible substance,"

Neo looked at him stupidly for a moment, before rolling his eyes. "You mean food."

"Same thing," Smith muttered walking into the room, eyeing the cabnits. Walking up to the first one he saw, he opened it, to find glass and metal cups neatly placed upsidedown, closing it he went to the next one, plates, the next one contianed silverwear and more cups. "Where is your ed-"

"Food's on the bottom cabnit near the door." Neo stated, taking a seat at his and Trinitys dinner table. Well, now it was his' and the Agents, Neo pushed the thoughts away, now wasn't the time to think about it.

Smith closed his current cabnit, making his way to the bottom row. He opened the one Neo claimed had food, peering inside. Cans, bottles, boxes and bags filled this certain entrie. Grabbing the first thing he saw, he stood up and closed the door, reading the lable 'Soup,' his lips tighten to a straight confused line.

Neo didn't see the problem, it's just a can of soup. A three year old could do it, why was he just staring at the can? "Need any..-"

"No, I am in no need of your assistance, Mr. Anderson," His voice came out snappy and aggitated, "I can figure this out by myself." He never looked up from the can, to glance at Neo, instead he continued to just read the instructions on the label.

Taking his eyes away he looked around the room, once again in search for something.

Neo said nothing, acting oblivious to the man who was trying to act like he knew what he was doing. Though every uncertain move he made only proved that he didn't have a single clue as to how to create a meal. It was amusing to watch the brunette search everywhere for a pan, and when he found it he didn't have any idea as to how to open the can. Neo stifled a cruel laugh, and gently pushed the frustrated Agent away from the food.

Smith looked like he was about to counter, but Neo shook his head. "No, Go sit before you break something."

"I have everything under control, Mr. Anderson, I don't need your petty help."

"Whatever you say. Go sit." He pointed towards the chair Trinity sat, and Smith grudgingly accepted, storming over to the chair. In all honestly, he was glad Neo took over. He was hungry and had no clue as to what he was doing. Back in the Matrix he never had to make his own meals, he never had to eat. Which also means he never had to learn to cook. Doesn't mean he couldn't figure out how to open a can, he just didn't know where the tools to do so were. Also, he wouldn't have accepted the order if he knew he didn't have another choice, he sure as hell wasn't going to ask for help.

A smell waffered at his nostrials, making the Agent turn in his seat to examine the oven. It was a ricketty old thing, but seemed to work just fine. Neo stood before it, stirring the food in the pot, and letting it simmer for a second. Leaving the rusted stove, and made his way to a cabnit, pulling out two bowls, before heading to another, and pulling out two spoons. He quickly sat them next to the pot, and began stirring the substance.

It smelled good, making the Agnets stomach growl. Smith looked alarmingly at his well built middle, an eyebrow raising in confusion. He'd never made that noice before. Neo turned around when the sound erupted in his ear, it was soft, but he could still tell what it was. Turning around he looked at the Agent, smirking at him. Smith didn't notice, to preoccupied in his own business.

It didn't take long for the liquid to finish boiling, and that's when the Agent noticed two can's, when he had originally had one. Neo went to the setting the metal bowl infront of him, and slipping the spoon into his soup. Neo went to his side of the table, opposite of Smith, and began eating.

"And here I thought, you people only ate mush in Zion." Smith stated, grabbing his spoon.

"People can't survive on that stuff for very long, and sometimes come across things left over after the war."

Smith was less than iterested, and had his attention on the meal infront of him. He'd been studing human habits for a very long time, picking the liquid and noodles onto his silver utincal, placing it in his mouth. He winced slightly as the boiling hot material made contact with his tongue, quickly swallowing the food, making a sort of choking sound as he pulled the silverwear from his mouth.

Neo looked up at him, his spoon in his mouth, swallowing he pulled it out. Eyes never leaving the Agent's face, which was contorted in slight discomfort.

"I didn't realize humans ate lava."

Neo stiffled a laugh, realizing that Smith wasn't kidding. "You're supposed to blow on it,"

"Now, that just seems rediculous..-"

"Not hard, just enough to cool it before putting it in your mouth." Neo instinctivly blew on his spoon, making sure that Smith was watching, before eating.

Smith mirrored Neo, before eating. Finishing the rest of thier meal in silence.

Neo felt it odd, hating Smith with everything that he was, and yet was having a casual dinner with him as if they haven't tried to kill eachother countless times. Smith didn't seem to mind, and if he did, he wasn't exsactly showing his discomfort. Smith was the first to finish eating, grabbing the empty bowl and placing it in the sink, which seemed an appropriate place to set it. Leaving the room without another word.

Neo looked at the seat ahead of him. Not paying his food any real mind, he wasn't all that hungry anyways. He poured out the remains before cleaning the four simple dishes. Neo needed to go and talk to the Orical soon, he had to know what was to come out of this, if he should be cautious and careful around the sketchy male, or if he should try and change him. Or at least, make him less dangerous. He needed to know if it was same to take him in public, or if he should keep him locked in his room, with three square meals a day. He didn't know.

Neo debated whether or not it would be a good idea to just kill him, but quickly decided against it. People looked up to him, he wasn't going to go against the council and kill a man he was ordered to keep an eye on. What would people do when they see him do such a thing? Most people wouldn't mind, knowing how terrible Smith was, but not everyone wouldn't think twice about sending him to the council after they hear about it.

Looking over at the door that Smith just left out of, he sighed. He didn't know what to do.

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Welcome to Zion

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! This is also a Neo x Agent Smith, Enjoy :)**

"No, I don't believe it's safe to allow..-"

"Ma'am, if you'll please let me finish-"

"I can't endanger the people of Zion-"

"You won't have to, Neo will keep him in check-"

"Morpheus, please." The woman on the council raised her hand, signalling for him to let her finish. Morpheus held his tongue, waiting for the woman to continue.

"Morpheus," She began, sighing. "I just don't think it's safe to allow him that kind of freedom, to wonder Zion after all he's done to us, to the Matrix." Morpheus looked as if he was about to intterupt, but she put her hand up to stop him. "Just listen." Morpheus reluctantly nodded.

"You know perfectly well how the council trusts your opinion, and how you are a highly reliable ally to the government system as well as the military, and protection of Zion. We rarely question you, and trust that you will make the correct choice, whether legally or morally, it has never stirred us wrong and we highly appreciate that, you know that right?" Morphues nodded, folding his arms neatly in front of him.

"Then you must understand where we stand right now, when you ask us to give that menace more freedom." The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose, with her index finger and thumb. Sighing she looked back at the dark man, a sad smile playing on her lips. "But," Morpheus eyes shot back up, not exsactly recalling when they began to wonder. "We trust you, enough to allow your plea to pass."

Morpheus smiled, "Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate-"

The woman shot her hand up, signalling for him to wait a moment, "Under one condition."

Morpheus looked away for a moment, before letting his eyes rest on her again, he nodded.

The woman folded her hands on her lap, her eyes looking around her fellow Zion council members, not exsactly sure how she wanted to come of this. Soon she sighed, looking back at the male. Who, in retrospect, waited patiently for her to go on, realizing how absurd his request may seem to the council.

After a moment, she finally spoke up. "Do you know my name?" She asked, catching Morpheus off gaurd. He wasn't expecting the sudden change in topic, though decided there must be more to this, so he just shook his head, playing along.

The woman chuckled, a soft smile growing on her aging warm features. "Most people don't," She admitted, pushing back a strand of her white hair, "I never speak it to anyone other than my close friends and collaborators, it's not that I prefer not to, but that it never really comes up." She waved her hand idly for a moment, "I told this to Neo, and I'm going to say it to you, You never truly know someone, until you fight them. A wise man once told me the same thing, many years ago, when I was just a simple rebel of the Matrix, and I believed him."

"I have personally never gone against Smith in my time of living, and I'm glad to admit that I'll never have to," She chuckled sadly, "And I do regret, that I wasn't there to help with all those lives, that the agent so heartlessly took away, and It will haunt me till I die, but there isn't a thing I can do now."

"Ma'am..-?"

"-I am more than aware that this little speal, doesn't have much meaning now, but it will soon enough. A name is as personal as a person's life, as every breath they take. You've known me longer than the Agent, and yet you know his name and shutter in its direction, when mine isn't in that diligent brain of yours. Take this into consideration, Morpheus." She explained, "Don't take anyone's name for granted, and throw it in the mud. This man may be a menace, but his name shouldn't be used so loosely."

Morpheus quriked a brow, almost certain that he was doing the opposite, but decided against correcting her.

"Now, the condition." She sat back in her seat, "The agent is to be kept under constant monitoring, by _Neo_." She punctured his name with the flick of her tongue to get her point across. "Smith may have been in good behavior for the past few months, but I still don't trust him."

"No worries, ma'am." Morpheus reassured her, "Neo will not let you down."

"_And," _She spoke, sitting slightly forward, "If Agent Smith were to do something '_out of line,_' it is _you _who will pay severly for his mishap, please understand these conditions and consequences, and follow them to the point."

Morpheus nodded, the woman moved her hand, gesturing to the door. Morpheus began walking, before stopping and slowly turning around.

"May I ask, what your name is, ma'am?" He spoke cautiously, getting a smile from the woman in the middle of the group.

"Glitch," She replied softly, "My name is Glitch."

* * *

It had been three months since Smith had been thrown out of the Matrix, three months since Trinity died, and three months since Neo saved Zion. Many of the rebels from the Matrix had been successfully unplugging the mental prisoners from the Matrix into the real world, for three months Zion has been slowly growing into a larger population, but the only age group increasing were those of a youthful mind. They have a rule, you can only unplug a person when they are at a certain age and before, but once past; they are relient on the Matrix, and there isn't much they can do for them.

It had only been a few day's since Morpheus stopped by on his weekly check up on Smith, to make sure Neo was still alive and life was still going smoothy. Smith was under constant medical care to check up on anything if for whatever reason an organ or vital muscle were to fail; So far, Smith is as healthy as ever, but it still baffles the doctors how the supposive computer program could survive successfully being thrown out of the Matrix without a thing wrong with him. But they won't stop coming for another few weeks, and then they'll leave the ex-agent alone.

Smith, having been an agent for quite some time, has a clear knowledge of the human need's and wants. He made it a clear point to time out his eating habits, and how long he should sleep before getting up early in the morning. He very distinctly stayed out of Neo's way, as well as kept his living space clean, and for himself to be as least a burdon as he possibly can.

Smith didn't want to be noted about, noticed, or acknowledged in any way. He barely even talked to Neo, unless to leave a snide comment here and there to keep himself occupied, but for the last three months he stayed inside, not allowed to even look out a mere window to the outside world. But in these passing by hours, he had grown aquanted with having to occupy his time doing something other than killing, and he found himself watching the Chosen One quite often.

Taking notes on how he walks, what he does, what times he normally leaves his home for some fresh air, and when he returns. How he eats, and his human alarm clock telling him that he needs to eat or sleep. Everything is routine with Neo, he doesn't do much else, and it bores the ex-agent to no end, but he can't help but find the fermilliority to be somewhat comforting. It was strange, this feeling in his chest, it was like he was at home, but then again, he never had a home before. Never felt the comforts of safty and contentment, never felt the warmth of a familys love, or sat under a bunch of heavy blankets with his 'significant other,' (Never having a significant other,) watching movies and throwing popcorn around.

Smith can't fully comprehend the feelings, mostly because they are just so forien to him. He know's of the emotions and feelings that human's suffer through their worthless existances by, and understands them, having done an exsdencive study of them a few years back. But never in his programmed exsistance, had he ever faced them himself, and the urging feelings penetrating his chest feels so strange to him, he's not exsactly sure how to approch it, or if he should accept the warm bubbling feeling inside of him, or to push it out once again.

Heavy footsteps outside his room caught the ex-agents attention, he paid it no mind until lifeless chatter caught his ears as the voices approched his door. His head snapped to his door as the metal opened, revealing Neo and Morpheus. Morpheus silenced Neo as he walked into the room, stepping infront of the ex-agent. Smith looked up at him questioningly, before raising a brow and crossing his arms; Leaning back in his bed, he waited patiently for someone to say something.

Morpheus looked at Neo a moment, before letting out a small puff of air he had been holding, looking back down at the ex-agent. Folding his hands comfortably, and well-mannored in front of his body.

"Smith," Morpheus began, relaxing his shoulders a fraction, "I was talking to the council today-"

"What? Have they already decided the day of my exicution?" Smith snapped irratably, "I'm sorry to inform you I'm less than interested in what _they-" _Smith hissed out the word, "-Had to say."

Morpheus let out a slow chuckled, shaking his head. "Actually, this time it's good news."

"Oh, dear. How exciting, have they decided to repent and allow me to be their leader?" Smith half joked, half snapped. "Again, I'm sorry to say I'm not interested."

"They've passed the form Smith, You're allowed to wonder Zion." Morpheus got right to the point, figuring that Smith was just going to go back and forth with his comments and empty threats.

Smith eyed the dark man suspiciously, "Excuse me? What did you say?" He asked slowly, uncrossing his hands and leaning forward in his seat.

Morpheus nodded, as if to assure Smith he wasn't lying. "I've asked the council on your behalf to wonder Zion, and they agreed-"

"..But?" Smith sighed, figuring that there was going to be some string attached to this incredious offer. Morpheus let off a small smile, making a small notion with his head signalling over to Neo. Neo took his que, and walked in the room.

"But," Neo continued, "I have to be your guide."

Neo watched Smith's reaction carefully, waiting for the disgust, hate, loathing, or rejection to cross that man's face, but none came. Smith stared at the two for a few pregnant moments, considering their words carefully. Neo knows for a fact that Smith has been desperate for human interaction, no matter how much the ex-agent denys the fact, and how much the man just wants to see Zion, after all these years.

Being Bane wasn't enough for Smith, he didn't get to venture, he didn't get to wonder, he was a plan in motion and didn't have time for sight seeing. Then again, Neo was _also _aware that Smith wasn't one to take 'baby sitting,' very kindly, and would most likely give off a long elaborate arguement on why he wasn't a child in needing of watching, and that he can take care of himself, but again, to Neo's astonishment, none came.

Smith, instead, nodded his agreement, standing to look at the two. "When do we begin?"

* * *

Morpheus made it to the door first, looking back at Smith momentarily, having already gone through the rules that he were to abide by, and how to keep Neo by his side at all times. Smith reluctantly agreed, and haistily made it out of his room right after that.

Pushing open the door, Smith felt a cool breeze hit his face, his gut made a backflip as he watched Neo and Morpheus step out into the open. He looked at both of them momentarily before putting his first foot outside, to feel that different texture on his feet. He stepped out.

Zion was bursting with life, people were running, jogging, children were playing and running around. Huge crouds of people roamed around aimlessly through the metal streets, holding conversations about the latest events or about simply nothing at all. Laughter and excitement, happiness, and all these glowing faces passed the ex-agent by, some looked at him and smiled politely, while others sneered. Smith didn't mind in the least.

Morpheus must have been talking to him about something, but he didn't hear a word of it, pushing past the two he walked to the railing edge, and looked over. Zion was so huge, and fuller than he could have possibly comprehended back in the Matrix. It's 10 times bigger than he originally believed it to be, and so much fuller, so much _more_ than he could have ever imagined.

Neo watched as Smith pushed pasted Morpheus, his face full of wonder, confusion, and slight excitement. The joy of finally being free from his containment made him forget to put his _indifferent mask _on and showing a face of emotions Neo never believed that the souless man could have ever had.

Morpheus stopped talking, and watched as well, eyes gazing in amusement at Smith's reaction, and just decided that Smith doesn't really need his lecture at the moment. After a minute, Neo was ready to approch him before a child popped into view, and before the hero could prevent it, or even register what was happening, the child slammed right into the ex-agents side, making them both stumble on their feet.

Neo was about to run up to save the child, seeing as it looked as if Smith was about to kill the poor creature, but Morpheus held out his arm to stop him. Neo looked at him confused for a moment before tuning his attention back to the two.

"I'm sorry Mister-" The child began, haistily readjusting his clothing. Smith merely nodded, "Smith," Smith interupted, fixing his shirt as well. The child halted in his ministrations, and stared at the man, face beyond terrified. "Are.. are you..-?"

Smith chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I've heard I've become quite the boogeyman to the children of Zion," He commented, pushing his hair back. The child stared at him, before he slowly reached out his arm and touched Smith's stomach, before quickly retreating his arm. Before he quickly touched him again, a confused smile spreading on his features.

"You're, you're..-" The next thing Smith is aware of is a pair of childs arms wrapping around his middle, stiffining under the feeling. "You're real!"

"What?" Smith seemed to try and pry off the young child, but was unsuccsesful. "Of corse I'm real, who told you otherwise?"

"The other kids won't believe me, they say thay you're not real and that you never were. That you were just something that our mom's and dad's told us to make us do our chores, but you're real!" The child seemed to cling to the older man even tighter, and Smith was begininning to wonder who taught this child his mannors? Whomever they were did a terrible job.

"Would you please, realese me?" The older male grunted, attempting to undo the childs hands from his sides.

Neo watched in amazement as the child just clung to the agent, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. Morpheus stood there with this smug little grin on his face, that Neo found suspicious after a while, "Something I need to be informed about?" an airy chuckle escaped the darker man's lips. Before crossing his arms good-naturedly.

"That young lad is Jag, son of Kanop." Morpheus stated, "Kanop is the leader of Infectious, the pharmicutical company on the south side of Zion. It's a suspicious group of people, but they have this strange.. fetish, with agents." The dark man turned his head to face Neo, "It's a group that the system has been trying to shut down for a long time, but since they've been so helpful with out medical needs, we hadn't been able to convence our court system to rid of them. Until recently of corse."

Neo continued listening to Morpheus, but turned to face Smith who seemed to of finally got the shilds clutches off of him, but now seemed to be in a heated discussion about something.

"Jag here is a big fan of the agents, but never before had to deal with them. Agent Smith here," Morpheus drew his point out by nodding his head in the ex-agents direction, "Is in fact the boy's Idol."

"So, We're going to be seeing him," Neo paused a second, "Alot more, arn't we?" A small shy smile crept on his lips nervously. Morpheus nodded contently, "Indeed we will, now that he know's that Smith's here."

"He didn't know?"

"No," Morpheus fixed his posture, letting a breeze of air escape his nose. "We were able to cut off the rumor about Smith being in Zion a few days after his arrival, I'm guessing that maybe Jag did have a slight idea, but most likely didn't believe it."

"Well, just look at him." Neo commented, "He's acting like he met God."

"Well, to him he did." Morpheus nodded in agreement.

"So, what of Infectious? Do you suppose they're dangerous?" Neo eventually asked, Morpheus was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

"We don't know yet."

Neo nodded, before turning his attention back on the ex-agent, just watching him. The way he intereacted with the child was something amazing, like he was a good friend long since passed, greeting his long lost buddy. Soft laughter imminated from the ex-agent, that made Neo unintentionally smile, Morpheus noted with strange interest. Their was something different about the way the hero looked at Smith, the dark man couldn't put his finger quite on what has changed.

The loathing, it wasn't there anymore. That's one for starters.

But there was more, that wasn't just simple amusement, or enjoyment. Morpheus shrugged it off, and tried not to think too much on it quite yet, he'd worry about such things at a later time.

Neo found himself entranced, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the way the light was hitting him, or how he was standing, or the way he was moving, but Neo found himself not being able to look away. He'd never seen the ex-agent look as happy as he did in that moment, maybe it's the lack of actual interaction, maybe it's alot of things. But Neo wasn't sure he cared, he loved this, and he wasn't sure why.

_He loved this._

Those words contorted Neo's face into something of disgusted confusion. He shook his head, slightly embarresed by his own thoughts, clearing his throat awkwardly, he turned away from Smith, no matter how much he didn't want to. Which bothered him the most, and piped up another conversation with Morpheus. It's a long day, that's all, nothing else.

And before the day is out, that all there will ever be. Just strange thoughts that'll never mean anything, and never will.

* * *

_The ending of this chapter is shit. I really hate how I ended this, but I couldn't come up with a better way to transition it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, it got deleted, and sadly I can't compare this chapter to my original. :( I fucking LOVED how my original turned out, and when I found it gone I just sat here.. depressed. Anywho, I tried to get the basic Idea down, and I actually may rewrite this. But for the time being, I hope you enjoy! And please remember to review and tell me what you think! I love to hear your thoughts!_

_Also.. Infectious. A company I created, and will in fact be a big part of the series. :) Remember the name._

_Again, Thank you for reading! :D Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love you all! x3_


End file.
